1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optoelectronic semiconductor device which comprises a cap through which an optical fiber penetrates for introducing light into or out of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After optoelectronic semiconductor devices are produced the products are tested for defining the characteristic thereof. Various optical signal transmission systems are available and use of the optoelectronic semiconductor device is based on the result of the tests. In the past, the result of the test of the optical output power of the device differed from the actual amount of optical output power transmitted through an optical transmission fiber. Therefore, the reliability of the result of the characteristic tests is degraded